Doctor Who meets Kingdom Hearts
by leodoglover
Summary: Basically what the name implies. It's with the 10th Doctor and Rose. In Kingdom Hearts, its when they go to Disney castle for the first time. Please review.
1. The Doctor and Sora

**Thank you for reading this. It is my first fanfiction ever. So if there's a mistake don't blame me.**

"Doctor, where are we going to now?" Rose asked. "Ancient civilizations, alien planets, ancient alien civilized planet?" The Doctor replied, "Now Rose, those are old news," Rose interrupted, "What do you think ancient means?" She said jokily. "Ha ha. But seriously, I have found a tear in the Medusa Cascade, it only happens every five hundred years!" Rose got up and walked around the TARDIS mainframe, to look the Doctor in the eyes. Rose was sitting on the little couch next to the TARDIS monitor while the Doctor was fiddling with his buttons and gizmos. "Is it worth seeing? I mean after witnessing a dalek attack, my father's death, the devil, and history unfolding before my eyes. What else is there to see?"

The Doctor put his arm around her and said loudly, "How about a rip, 100 ft wide and 50 ft tall, exploding from side to side with all the colors known in the universe? Did you know earth only knows about 10% of all the colors? There is so many more like rawen, hogun, and my favorite saden! Well, maybe my second. Well, maybe my third. Well, anyway, thats beside the point, its really a sight to see! Well, one of many sights to see..." Rose spoke over him. "Doctor, you must stop rambling. I mean its very wise and such, but please try to get to the point quicker!"

"Fine Rose, anyway, usually its restricted by order of the Shadow Proclamation," He whipped out his psychic paper, "But we have access!" Rose laughed, how many times has she seen _that_ before. The Doctor loved it when she laughed.

"Shall we go?" Rose said. "Yes, we shall." He replied. Then loudly, " Allons-y!"

"Woo-hoo!"

~O~

"Good job guys!" Sora said. Donald had his eyes closed, so he thought they were still fighting, "Go away heartless scum!" He charged forward, not knowing where he was going, straight towards Goofy. "Donald, we're done fighting heart-" Goofy said until Donald rammed into him. "Guys! Donald, don't just-" Sora was saying when Goofy said, "Your coming here too! Ah-hyuck!" Then pulled Sora on the floor with them. They all started to laugh hysterically at each other.

"Jiminy, can you show me the map?" Sora asked. Jiminy hopped onto Sora's left shoulder. "Sure thing! One second!" Jiminy yelled. (He has to yell or Sora wouldn't be able to hear him) Sora, Donald, and Goofy, got up brushed themselves off and had a drink of water. Jiminy yelled to them, "Guys! The maps ready for you to see!" Sora grabbed the map from over his shoulder. "Sorry it took so long. It got knocked out of your pocket back there."

"Thats okay Jiminy. Where to next?" Goofy asked. "The next world is..." Sora looked down onto the map. "Disney Castle. What is that?" Goofy looked at Donald and Donald looked back. They both made a sort of squeamish squeal noise and stared dancing around in a happy dance type thing. "What is it?" Sora said looking totally confused. Donald cried out, "Itswherewe'!" Goofy and Sora stared at Donald blankly. "Anyway, Disney Castle is where we're from and where Queen Minnie is." Goofy said.

"Oh, then, lets go!" Sora said.

"Yeah!" "You betcha!"

~O~

"Doctor, I feel stupid." Rose said. She was wearing something that looked like it belonged in a Star Wars movie. It had black tights, a light brown saggy shirt that went all the way down to her knees, and a EXTREMLY large brown belt. "It's what all the female humans are wearing nowadays." The Doctor answered. "When would "nowadays" be exactly?" Rose asked. "3067 AD. Humans are still sputtering around the universe. You folk, humans, can't get rid of ya!"

They stepped out of the TARDIS in a supply closet of some kind. "Yeah Doctor, the view here is really spectacular." Rose said sarcastically. "We must be at the back of the ship orbiting around the Medusa Cascade." He took out his sonic screwdriver and did some technological thing with it. Then he said, "Yes, just what I thought. We are at the back of the ship SS Delia."

"Ready to go?" The Doctor said to Rose. He turned around to see Rose, but only to find she was already out the door. She peered her head around the door and said, "So, you coming or not?"

They went around the ship, with special psychic paper access. When they were half way through the ship, it tilted almost all the way to its right. Almost everyone was at the edge railing of the ship, "Doctor! Whats happening!" Rose screamed over everybody else's yelling and shouting. Some people were even praying, but most were just holding onto the rail for dear life, too frozen with fear to speak.

"Its some sort of flux! Just hold on and-" Then, suddenly a cabin door near them swung open and a fairly large man fell out. He knocked Rose right off the railing. "Rose!" The Doctor screamed at the top off his voice. Everyone else became silent as the Doctor grieved. The man turned around and said, " I'm so sorry old chap. I didn't mean it." The man tried to comfort him but instead knocked into him too.

The Doctor was pushed off the railing as well, into the Medusa Cascade.

~O~

The Gummi ship was hurdling between the worlds at ultra-fast speeds, avoiding asteroids, attacking heartless ships, and talking about what Disney Castle was like. "...Thats when Donald gave the note from the King to Queen Minnie. She was very upset, so she sent us to find the wielder of the Keyblade, thats when we found you. Then you said you didn't know what was happening and your friends were missing..." Sora cut Goofy off short. "I know what happened next, Goofy. That place sounds really cool! I can't wait to see where you live." It was Donald's turn to man the ship. So, like usual, it was a bumpy ride. When Donald was finished he turn to Sora and Goofy. "Yeah, and maybe soon we can see your world." Sora turned so he could see both Donald and Goofy at once. They both had a look of anticipation. Sora sighed, he hasn't seen his home or his friends in a while. Sora was about to speak when Chip and Dale said, "We've landed!"

Sora, Donald, and Goofy, landed in the garden at the Disney Castle. It was in chaos, there was heartless everywhere. Of course, they took care of them. After all the heartless were gone, they entered the royal library. "Welcome, and thank you getting rid of those monsters." It was Queen Minnie. Goofy and Donald bowed down towards the Queen. Sora just stood there in awe. "I assume this is the Keyblade wielder mentioned in the King's letter?" Goofy stood up and said, "Yep. His name is Sora." Then a girl duck walked in the room. "Minnie! Are you okay! There was just another attack..." she turned away from the Queen to find us. She saw Donald and yelled, "Donald!" then she ran toward him, knocking him to the side. "Donald!" Sora yelled. Goofy held him back and whispered, "Thats Donald's," he giggled, "Lady friend, Daisy."

Donald sat upright after Daisy finished hugging him. "Whats that you said?" he said in his upset Donald way. "Nothing." Sora and Goofy said together. Daisy looked at Donald seriously now, "Donald, when did you think you were gong to call? I mean, how long should I have to wait? You could have been killed out there! You'll need to call me daily now." Donald stared at her like she was speaking gibberish. "Donald? Donald? Ugh..." She said very annoyed with him. "Well, of course I was going to call. Eventually..." Donald said very weakly. "Donald Duck!" She said angrily. It looked like Donald was in hot water. "Um, Daisy, we should probably get to business." Queen Minnie said to her. She looked at herself shamefully, then picked herself up, brushed herself off, and Daisy said, "Yes, Minnie. I mean, Queen Minnie." She curtsied toward the Queen.

"First and most importantly-" The Queen started, then there was a flash of light and everyone fell onto the ground. "What the!" Sora said.

**Thanks. Please review.**


	2. When they Meet

The Doctor woke up, he was knocked out for about five minutes. "What? Where am I? Rose!" he stood up straight. It took a minute to fully understand where he was and how he got there. "Where am I?" Okay, maybe more then a minute. "Doctor?" Rose said. She was a few feet behind the Doctor, and just waking up. He turned around and helped Rose up. "Where are we?" she asked. "I don't know. All I could piece together was, we fell off the ship, thankfully the air bubble was large enough for us to breath, then we fell into the Medusa Cascade. This must have something to do with the rip..." he started pacing back and forth. "Doctor," Rose started. The Doctor had his head facing the ground, barely paying attention to anything but his own thoughts. "Who are they?" Rose said very scared.

~O~

Sora sat straight up. His instincts told him that heartless were around, but where?

"Donald, Goofy, Daisy, Queen Minnie!" He shouted. Sora summoned the Keyblade and turned in a very large circle. Everyone was still there, just on the floor. "Whoa, what happened?" Donald said dazed. Everyone stood up very slowly, the impact of whatever it was, was more powerful then anything before. Once everyone was up and ready, Queen Minnie continued speaking, "That was surprising and unexpected. Anyway, could you please escort me to the Audience Chamber?"

"Sure thing, your highness." Goofy said. "Wait! I forgot to warn everyone else in the castle about the danger!" she said very alarmed, "We must make sure they are safe!"

"We'll make sure they know whats going on." Sora said confidently to his friends. "How are we going to do that?" Donald asked. "By splitting up of course." Goofy answered.

"I'll go with Queen Minnie, you guys go tell everyone the oncoming dangers." Sora told them. "That sounds good! Let's go Goofy!" Daisy interrupted, "I have to make sure Pluto is okay. I'll be back soon."

They ran out of the room into the ridiculously large hallway. When they were gone Sora opened the door for Queen Minnie, bowed and said, "The Audience Chamber, right, ma'am?"

She walked through the door while saying to Sora, "Yes, Let's be on our way."

In the hallway, the heartless were everywhere. Sora defeated every single one, while simultaneously protecting Minnie. When they reached the Audience Chamber's room Queen Minnie told Sora how she locked this room when the trouble started. She unlocked the huge door in a most impressive manner. When she was finished, a section of the door, as tall as her, opened. She brushed some dirt off her dress, then asked, "Shall we?" They walked in.

Once they were both inside, Sora marveled at the largeness and emptiness of the enormous room. But as soon as he thought that, a large number of Bolt tower heartless appeared. "Oh no! Not in here too!" The heartless filled the room almost entirely, from corner to corner. As Sora scanned the room, he noticed in one corner the heartless were clumping up, creating a wall. "Queen Minnie, ma'am, I think we should investigate over there. He said while pointing towards the clump. "Okay Sora, I trust you." She replied very truthfully. "Great." He nodded approvingly. It took them a while to get there, but they eventually made it to the back corner. The heartless were very interested in whatever was back there. Sora charged towards the clump swinging furiously at the group of heartless. Near the end, Donald and Goofy joined in and defeated the last couple of heartless with him.

Behind the wall of heartless was a man and a women cowering in fear. The man was clutching a weird handheld device with his eyes shut tightly. "How did you get in here? The door was sealed!" Minnie said furious that her seal on the door had failed. "We're not from around here." The man said very quickly. The women pulled him to the side and whispered, "Doctor, those are giant, talking animals! A huge mouse just ask us a question!" She looked totally freaked out. "Now Rose," He turned to look Sora, Donald, and Goofy. "We are obviously on some other world. Where there are giant mice, ducks, and I think hes a dog." He said pointing at Goofy. Sora stepped forward. "Why are you here?" Sora asked suspicious of the Doctor. "Oh, just passing through, anyway I'm the Doctor and this is Rose. As I said before we're not from around here, what world would this be and when is it?"

Goofy stepped forward next to Sora. "This is Disney Castle. We're," Goofy started, "Sora," Sora said happily, "Donald," Donald said taking a step forward with Sora and Goofy, "and Goofy!" Goofy said with a grin on his face. Queen Minnie stepped next to Goofy and he said, "Oh, yes, and this is Queen Minnie." She curtsied. Rose spoke up, "What were those things you just fought?"

"They were heartless. They go around stealing peoples hearts." Sora explained. Rose stared Sora's outfit. "Also what are you wearing?" She said pointing at Sora's assortment of pockets, velcro, and straps. He looked at his own clothes, blushed, then said, "What about you?" he asked pointing at her interstellar outfit. Then she blushed, elbowed the Doctor, and replied, "Touche."


	3. Some explaining to do

**I am very amazed at how many people read this. Thanks for taking your time to look at this. I am dying to know what you think of it! So, please review.**

The Doctor laughed silently to himself. This was amazing! He had never met such complex, animalistic, sentient beings in all the universe. The young boy _is_ wearing an odd getup. The Doctor hadn't seen that much velcro since he tried to strap the Zenorian space station to its moon. That didn't work out so well for him or the Zenorians. But these aliens dress so much like humans...

While the Doctor was thinking and listening to Roses comments on Sora, Donald, and Goofy, when Donald pulled his friends to the side and told them in a whisper, "Guys, what if they're heartless spy's?"

"Donald, stop being so suspicious. They just got attacked by heartless. Calm down." Goofy tried to convince Donald the twosome were not "heartless spy's" but bystanders passing through.

Donald is always so tense, Sora thought. But hes careful. Why can't he relax? Goofy is so easy going and understanding, but clumsy. Donald fixes Goofy mistakes a lot of the time, now that I think about it. Sora was contemplating this situation, he didn't contemplate often. Donald and Goofy were a great team, evening each other out all the time. Sora smiled deeply at the two bickering over strangers.

Queen Minnie was explaining to Rose about heartless, the King, and the Keyblade. The Doctor was listening to her too, while eavesdropping on Sora's conversation with his friends. He could tell they cared about each other a lot.

Donald finally agreed to trust them. For now. They went back to the Doctor, Rose, and Minnie, just as she finished telling the visitors about recent events. "What now?" Rose asked. The Doctor answered, "Well now we need to find our way home. Thanks so much for you time. Where is the closest space ship?"

"You can come on our Gummi ship!" Goofy said super excited and happy. Donald rolled his eyes and Sora agreed, "Sure, Its really cool ship. You'll like it."

"Great then!" The Doctor said clapping his hands together. "Allons-y!"

Sora pulled Rose to the side and asked in a hushed tone, "What does allons-y mean?" Rose giggled silently, "Allons-y means, it mean..." Rose stopped for a second to think, "...actually I don't know what allons-y means."

Queen Minnie interrupted, "This is a more pressing matter then what I had, go help the Doctor and Rose, then return."

"Thank you ma'am." Sora said. "Come on, the Gummi ship is right over here."

They escorted Queen Minnie back to the Library and the Doctor and Rose to their Gummi ship. "Wow. It looks like its made of legos." Rose said amazed. "What are legos?" Sora asked puzzled at this new and strange word. "Nothing." The Doctor said eyeballing Rose.

"Anyway, where you heading to?" Donald asked opening up the hatch. "To earth." Rose said confidently smiling towards the Doctor. "Where's earth?" Sora asked again puzzled.

Rose explained to the three boys what earth was like, with extreme fascination they listened. Every time she made a mistake or said something incorrect, the Doctor would correct her. Later once they knew all they needed to (excluding some bad stuff) Sora told them, "I can think of several places kinda like that, Neverland, Hollow Bastion, and... Twilight Town! Thats where your from!"

"Okay..." The Doctor said sceptically. "Off we go then?" Sora said gesturing for them to come in the ship. "Off we go." Rose replied.

**Thanks for reading! Sorry its such a short chapter. This chapter was mostly just setup for the next chapter. **


	4. Welcome to Twilight Town

Usually the drive to where ever these friends were going was pretty quiet. Not much time to talk while heartless ships were trying to destroy you. But this ride, the Doctor kept on rambling, "But the Sontarans wouldn't budge! The entire sky was filled with noxious gas! Everyone had gas masks and all these fans. Luckily I was able to use the..." On and on and on. Sora thought either the heartless were going to get him or his own boredom would.

"Doctor, remember what I told you before about rambling?" Rose asked him. He sighed, almost blurted something, stopped, and just nodded politely. Sora couldn't help but notice the Doctor was falling for, his apparent "not girlfriend", and falling pretty hard. Rose liked him back, but was being a bit shy about it. Sora wanted to tell them about each other but it didn't feel right. Let them find out by themselves, Sora thought.

"We're here!" Goofy said very enthusiastic. They unloaded from the relatively small Gummi ship, onto the daytime light of Twilight town. "Rose, can you tell me whats wrong with this picture?" The Doctor asked her, obviously already knowing the answer. "Um, uh..." Rose had no idea, everything looked normal. Okay, there was a few shops, some buildings, and rails on the ground for some sorta trolley. "I don't know, I give up." She expected the Doctor would tell her anyway. The Doctor told her, "No people."

"All these shops, all those buildings, no people. It's daytime and if you look at the signs, all the stores are open. Where are all the people?"

Rose turned around to see the whole area, he was right, there was no one near the place. "Doctor, what do you think..." She turned to face him but he was off again, with his sonic screwdriver.

Sora got out last and greeted them to the new planet. "This is the place, right? I knew it!" Sora said feeling so accomplished. "Eh, Sora, who lives here again?" Rose asked with great intrigue leaning towards the Doctors question. "Well, a lot of people, Hayner, Pence, Olette, and a bunch of townsfolk. Why?"

"Really, because if there's so many people, where are they?" Rose asked as if she thought of it herself. The Doctor heard her asking this question and chimed in, "Yeah, I would have to say its," he sniffed the air, "Summer, and and late in it too. Everyone should be out buying ice cream, playing water games, stuff like that."

"I think they got my point , Doctor?" Rose said, most obviously kidding and wanting him to continue. "Um..." Sora didn't know why, and where everyone was. Last time he was there, there was so many people..., "I don't know."

"Maybe the heartless took them?" Donald said hopefully. "Maybe..." Rose said. The Doctor whispered to her, "I have a sneaking suspicion aliens are involved." He flashed her a smile and whipped out another of his little devices. Rose giggled, wrapped her arm around his, and asked, "So, whats that thingamabob?"

"It's a philotonic disrupter. I built it myself. And was written in a story about it by Gabriel Roscoe," Rose stared blankly at him waiting for a response. "A very famous author. We'll visit him sometime. Anyway, it basically detects aliens."

He darted over here and there, pressing buttons and turning knobs on his strange alien device. Rose grinned a most childish grin and went to follow the doctor.

~O~

Sora, Donald, and Goofy tensed up realizing all of their friends disappeared. Sora had his Keyblade on hand in case of a heartless attack. "Hey, guys," Sora said,"Where is the Doctor?"

"Hmm? Doctor who?" Donald said forgetting about their hitchhikers, Rose and the Doctor. "The Doctor who popped up from out of nowhere? He has a slight scottish accent hidden by a british accent? Remember?" Goofy told him. "Oh yeah, I remember now." When truthfully Donald didn't.

"So what do you think?" Sora asked. "About what?" Goofy said.

"Where the Doctor and Rose are."

"Who?"

~O~

"Our plan is almost complete. They are the last people."

"Don't underestimate them. They have foiled many plans of mine. But who are their friends?"

"Ahh! The Doctor! He has found us! What shall we do Maleficent?"

"Calm down. How much danger can one man possibly be?"

"But he is impervious! He won't be affected! Help us!"

"Oh. That is a problem. We'll send the heartless."

"Ha ha haaaa!"

"You are so strange."

"Get used to it."


	5. Be good or you won't get a juice box

"Ah ha!" The Doctor exclaimed when his device made a "ping!" noise. "What is it?" Rose asked.

"I found alien activity!"

"No, what is that thing?"

"What?" The Doctor said turning 360 degrees around.

"The thing in your hand."

The Doctor stared at her unusually. "Its still a philotonic disrupter. Rose, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, Doc... Mister... Professor..." Rose said while yawning. The Doctor approached her concerned. "Rose, are you sure nothing wrong?"

"Whose Rose?"

The Doctor dropped his device onto the ground, pulled out his sonic screwdriver, and started scanning her. "Uh oh."

~O~

"Goofy, you just explained to Donald who the Doctor was. How could you forget so fast?"

"Whose Donald?" Donald asked. "Your Donald!" Sora yelled at him.

"Wait a minute," Goofy said, "I thought I was Donald, and you were Goofy." He said pointing at Donald.

"What? Are you guys kidding? It's not too funny." Sora said a bit freaked at them.

"Garwsh, I'm confused," Goofy told him, "So, my name is Goofy, right? His name is Donald, right? So, if we're Donald and Goofy, who is Guys?"

"You guys are serious. Lets find the Doctor and ask him whats going on." Sora said walking back in the direction they came.

"Again! Whose Guys! And whose the Doctor?" Goofy yelled to Sora.

"I think we should follow him...G-g...Garold?" Donald said to Goofy. Goofy thought about it for a moment then responded, "That sounds right. Your name is...," He stood there for another minute, then said, "David. Thats defiantly your name."

"Okay." Then they ran to catch up with the... apparent stranger, Sora.

~O~

"Why is Sora not affected by the beam?"

"We don't know. Sora seems to have the same qualities as the Doctor."

"Meaning?"

"We have absolutely no idea."

"Who are you?"

"Well, Ursula, lets just say, we're not from your world."

"At least we'll beat those little brats, even if I don't know who you are."

~O~

Sora walked up to the Doctor. "There's something wrong with Donald and Goofy." Donald and Goofy met up with Sora and the Doctor after Sora made his statement. "What is it?" The Doctor asked him.

"Who are you?" Donald asked. "Maybe he is the person he was talking about." Goofy said. Rose walked up to them and asked, "Who are you blokes? And why are you animals?"

"Well, who are you and.. and.. and why are you a person?" Donald said getting angry. "Garwsh, just relax."

"I like you. Your nice." She smiled wide at Goofy and he smiled back. Rose plopped herself onto the ground and yelled to him, "I challenge you to a thumb war!"

"A-hyuck! Sure!" He plopped down too and the both mumbled, "One two three four, I declare a thumb war! Five six seven eight, try and keep your thumbs straight!"

"I call playing the winner!" Donald shouted. He glared at Sora and the Doctor. They just stared at him with a confused look on their faces. "Too slow! I already called it!" Donald stuck out his tongue and plopped down beside Rose and Goofy.

"That was just plain weird." Sora said staring at his friends playing thumb war. "This isn't good." The Doctor said concerned. "What is it?"

"Alien mind erasing. A sloppy one at that. I should have seen this before, but I was too busy trying to locate a spaceship," He looked at Sora and seeing how confused he was explained, "Some alien from another planet came and is erasing your friends, and Rose's, mind. They're reverting back to a childhood state."

Rose jumped up. "Hey! No fair! Doctor, he cheated!"

"Did not!" Goofy jumped up and yelled to her.

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Doctor!" Rose started, "Can you please tell him he cheated!"

"Juice boxes!" The Doctor yelled over their bickering, and pulled out three juice boxes,.

"Yay!" The three said in unison. They ripped the juice boxes from the Doctor's hand and started to puncture the boxes with the straws that came with them.

"You carry juice boxes around in your coat?" Sora asked. "And you carry around a giant key." The Doctor said matter-o-factly. Sora was about to reply to that when Donald yelled at them, "Hey! This is grape! I want apple!"

The Doctor whipped out another juice box labeled apple. "Thank you." Donald said quietly and started sucking out apple juice from his straw.

~O~

"That Doctors a clever one."

"We told you."

"Hey, no need to be all 'I told you so' with me!"

"Relax, hot-head."

"Grrrrrrr!"

"It was a joke. Can't you take a joke."

"Maleficent told me you were weird."

"Ow. That hurt. But seriously, Hades, who cuts your hair? Ha ha."

"Oh, just shut up."


	6. Mario Kart is fun just ask the Doctor

"Doctor, what can we do to fix them?" Sora asked, concerned for his friends. "Well, first we must find the aliens who is erasing their minds, taken all the people, and obviously never counted on the Doctor coming around." He flashed a smile and disappeared. But then he reappeared. Sora shook his head not believing that the Doctor disappeared. Then once he reappeared rubbed his eyes, did that just happen?

He turned to look at his friends who became really quiet all of a sudden...

Where am I? He thought, he was suddenly in a large room. It was really strange, with a giant, I think it is a console, thing, and a bunch of random thingamabobs. Like a fork, a toaster, and I don't even know what that other thing is.

"Where are we?" Sora asked looking around the room by force of habit. "No, no, no!" The Doctor said running to the console and pushing buttons and turning knobs. "The TARDIS's homing circuit transported us here!"

"The whose-whatsit transported us because of a whose-whatsit?" Sora asked confused at the Doctors words. The Doctor shoed away his confusion and continued with his ramble. "We were in an alternate universe! But, we couldn't have... I have to find the source." He stared pulling gizmos and turning gadgets.

~O~

"That Doctor fellow and Sora are gone now. Why can't we squash 'em now?" He said whiney and impatient.

"Be patient. And stop lumbering around. Its making me irritated."

"Well, not squashing people makes me-"

"Its squishing, not squashing but squishing. Got it?"

"Who made you the boss of me grammar."

"Its actually-"

"I know. I was making a joke."

"Pete, its hard to tell wether your joking or dumb. Maybe even both."

"I just want to start squashing them." Pete said impatient and whiny again.

"Actually-"

"Don't get it started."

~O~

"I'm all out of juice!" Rose screamed. "Hey! Me too!" Donald screamed back.

"Where are more juice?" Goofy yelled at them.

Suddenly a giant tube came down from the sky. It looked kind like a big straw, the tube was all white.

"Whats that thingy?" Rose asked to her kindergarden colleagues. A few minutes after that, a large sign appeared at the entrance of the tube. "Juice boxes!" They said in unison. "And cookies!" They said bouncing up and down. For that is what the sign said.

Suddenly they stopped glared at each and Donald yelled, "I RACE YOU!"

And they all ran into the tube, which then disappeared.

~O~

"Doctor, I'm bored." Sora whined while poking his head through bit of the TARDIS. "Don't do that." the Doctor said piecing together a little doohickey. "It's just, that I'm bored." He said, now playing around with his Keyblade. "What? Does the little hero have ADHD?" The Doctor said obviously annoyed. The Doctor thought to himself, this is why I don't bring children.

"What does that even mean?" Sora said as he plopped onto the little couch near the Doctor. "It just is, that usually I'm fighting heartless so much and doing exciting things, so when I'm doing nothing it feels weird."

"I know that feeling." He told him nodding his head in agreement. "Once I even-"

"Don't start your rambling again, please?" Sora begged bored out of his mind with the Doctors lectures. "What do you want to do then? Huh? There's Mario Kart in the room over there."

"What the heck is Mario Kart?" Sora asked jumping back on his feet. "It has instructions, just go." The Doctor was deeply fixated on finishing his contraption. Because when he finished it he could go back. And if he could go back he could locate Twilight Town. And if he could locate Twilight Town, he could find Rose. He had to finish his machine. Now.

ALMOST AN HOUR LATER

"Okay, now all I have to do is wait an hour and we'll be there." The Doctor said relieved he was that much closer to being with Rose. "Doctor! Doctor! This is amazing! There wasn't anything like this in Destiny Isles!" He ran into the main room of the TARDIS with a Wii remote strapped onto his wrist.

"Yes, yes, its a fun game." He said wiping the sweat off his brow. "It has a multiplayer. Wanna play?" Sora said waving the other Wii remote right in front of the Doctors face. "Well Sora..." The Doctor wanted to resist, but he loved Mario Kart. "Okay!" He grabbed the remote and raced into the room with Sora running behind him.

**A/N: I got the idea of Mario Kart from XxJessFoxxX story Scenes they didn't include in Doctor Who. I highly recommend reading them. Please Review!**


	7. This alien is a really bad singer

"Why is this Doctor of yours not showing up?"

"Well, we don't know. Our records show of nothing that can stop him."

"It must be something that is supremely powerful or me." He chuckled at himself.

"Don't be too cocky, Jafar."

"Why shouldn't I be? I have the unlimited power of a genie."

"And you were defeated by a homeless child."

"Stupid street rat. But we've already got him." Jafar smiled evilly.

"Jafar, one question. Are you angry?"

"Uh, no. Why would you say that?"

"Because your face is red with anger. Ha ha."

"Now I'm angry."

"Ow ow ow! Not fair!"

"What? I just stepped on your foot."

"Oh."

~O~

"NO FAIR! NO FAIR! NO FAIR!"

"It's not that bad. Losing at Mario Kart is to be expected sometimes."

"But you cheated!"

"I didn't. That's just how you play."

He sat there pouting for a bit then said, "Okay Sora, sorry for calling you a cheater."

"It's okay." Sora said patting his back. "Not everyone can win all the time."

"But, how could you hit me with a bullet bill! That's not fair, Rose never did that."

"I think Rose might have been-" The Doctor jumped up and yelled at himself, "Rose! That's what I was doing before we were playing! All the knowledge of a timelord and I'm distracted by a Wii game!"

"So, you don't want a rematch? I thought you liked Mario kart?"

The Doctor raced over to the TARDIS console and screamed, "It's been three hours! This is not good!"

Sora, again, running to catch up with him said, "What? It couldn't have been that long, I only won," He paused for a moment then said quietly, "...forty-seven times. Never mind, what were you saying?"

For a minute the Doctor just ran in circles around the console until he remembered Sora asked him something. "What? Well, you see by using the matrix override I locked onto a DNA sample of Rose's hair, and it took a bit for the Matrix generator itself to lock on. But, with it having so much time to compose itself and lack of instruction it did what it was basically programmed to do many years before I, well 'took' it. So it created..."

Suddenly, the Matrix generator the Doctor was using next to the console, changed from a small box into an enormous gray contraption with a large bolt door. After it changed the door slowly swung open, and thick black smoke poured out so thick you couldn't see what was inside the machine.

"Doctor," Sora said urgently, "What was it used for?"

"To clone people."

And an exact replica of Rose walked out from inside it.

~O~

Back inside the large straw-like plastic tube...

"This has to be the longest tube in the history of all long circle thingy's." Rose said tired of walking so far (at least twenty feet). "I want my juice!" Donald complained. "We all do." Goofy agreed. "But I really want those cookies."

All of a sudden, the tube disappeared and they were inside a spaceship. "Yay! We're here!"

Then a box fell over them and they were trapped. "Can we still have some cookies?"

"No." said a mysterious voice.

"Some juice?" Rose asked.

"No."

"A potty break?" Goofy asked.

"Maybe later."

"But I have to go NOW!"

"Later."

"NOW NOW NOW!"

"Okay! You can go for a potty break."

"Never mind."

"EWW!"

~O~

"Finally, we are all alone. No annoying villains to stop me."

It cleared its throat.

"La, la, la, LA! Me, me me ME!"

"WhEn YoU wALk AwAy you DONT HeaR Me SaY PleaSE

doNT GO! As SIMPLe anD CLEan aS ThE wAY THaT YoUR MAkinG ME Feel

TO-"

"What the heck are you doing!"

"Uh... Maleficent...I can explain..."

"That song is eerily familiar to me..."

"Uh..."

"I know you're different but, I didn't know you couldn't sing! Ha ha ha!"

"Thanks for making me feel bad..."

"Ha ha ha!"

"You're a big meanie pants."


	8. SMEE! WHERE ARE YOU?

**A/N Okay, this chapter is really pathetic. I couldn't think of anything! I still can't think of what the alien/evil thing is. So, if you have a suggestion or an idea please PM me.**

"How could you use a machine that clones people!" Sora yelled, his eyes glued on the Rose replica.

"It was only supposed to track her down!" The Doctor said messing up his already crazy hair. "You see, I stole, I mean borrowed, it and modified it with the matrix override to block out the zenial capacity and track people or things down with their DNA. I only use it on rare occasions because it feeds its energy off the TARDIS and I have to stop at a time rift to refuel. But, without the basic manual commands for such a long period of time the matrix override shut itself down to conserve energy. And therefore without the basic override to stop it the device simply did what it was supposed to do, clone people. Because in the times of war they used this type of machine to make more and more soldiers. If I didn't stop it when I did, there would have exactly 563,291 different Roses."

Huffing and puffing, the Doctor stopped to breathe for a second.

"Wow." said Sora. "Wait a second, what?"

~O~

"Is anyone in here?"

"Yes, you impudent fool!"

"Whoa Ursula, Its me, me, me, Mr. Smee."

"Oh. Hi. Why are you here?"

"Um, um um, it's my turn for the big ominous meeting with the mysterious person, err, thing."

"It's out to lunch. Talk to me instead."

"Oh, uh, why yes, uh,"

"Just spit it out and we can get started."

"Can we turn on the lights? I know we're supposed to be dark and indescribable by the author but..."

"SMEE!"

"Who was that Smee? Your annoying Captain Hook perchance? Ha ha ha!"

"I don't-"

"SMEE! THAT BLASTED CROCODILE HAS FOUND ME! SMEE!"

"Sorry Ursula, we'll have to talk some other time."

"Yay."

**Thank you for reading. Was it great? Was it awful? How am I supposed to know if you don't review!**

**I should have thought about acknowledging a long time ago,**

**A thanks to**

**Glacarius**

**BlackMarionette**

**laugh-out-loud-27**

**meme12345bunny**

**Cylon One**

**For either putting this story on their Alert list or their Favorite list.**

**And a BIG thanks to *Drum roll***

**BlackMarionette**

**Cylon One**

**For reviewing!**


	9. Replica Rose

"I AM SO BORED!"

"WHY ARE YOU YELLING! WE ARE ALL IN THIS BOX TOGETHER!"

Rose rolled her eyes, they had been either yelling or arm wrestling for the past half hour.

"Enough of you two!" Rose screamed at them. A guard or something kicked the box. "Hey, keep it down in there," the guard dude said.

"Keep what down? My lunch? My pants?" Donald asked. "Hyuck, you not wearing pants!" Goofy started laughing hysterically. "Ahh! I am pants-less!" Donald screamed. "Can we please just take our nap now?" Rose pleaded.

"NO!" Donald and Goofy yelled.

"ENOUGH!" Rose yelled even louder. She stood up straight and broke the box (which was made of cardboard.) "I am tired. I want a quiet place to nap." She spoke with high authority. "Whoa, just sit back in your box..." the guard started to say, until Rose kinda pushed him over. "Oopies, don't know my own strength." Rose sat back down, and fell asleep right then and there.

"Lesson one," The guard said to Donald and Goofy, "Listen to whatever the girl has to say."

~O~

The Doctor was pacing back and forth. Sora was staring at the Replica Rose, "Why isn't she moving?"

"Well, she must be chronological put into a state of relative flux, causing the inter dimensional paths that have intertwined to underlay themselves into a different state of-" The Doctor started until he was again interrupted by Sora. "Honestly, I think your making stuff up now. I've seen a lot lately, but you talk crazier then all that stuff." Sora turned to look at the Doctor who was now next to him looking at Replica Rose. Suddenly he was wearing glasses, Sora had no idea where they had come from, but after a while with the Doctor, he decided not to ask because he probably wouldn't get an answer anytime soon.

"Well," The Doctor started again, "Yeah, sometimes I do."

Suddenly the Replica Rose blinked a few times and fell forwards, right into the Doctor's arms.

"She just lost her physical..."

"Doctor," Sora said to him, "She fainted. Just say that."

"Uh, she fainted."

"Good."

~O~

"Is anyone around? Brother? Do you see anyone?"

"No, they are all in their sleeping houses."

"You mean beds?"

"Sure, whatever yo call them."

"Are you sure we should have joined this stupid club thing."

"It's an alliance, not a club. Plus, it's actually fun to be a part of."

"Don't tell me you got attached!"

"Just because I'm not as "smart" as you doesn't mean you an put me down like that..."

"We don't attach to people or things, we are the - and we don't back down!"

"Our species would be fine if we got attached once and a while..."

"No! You are a fool! Our leaders are fools for choosing you! You sing, you laugh, what kind of - are you?"

"Don't disrespect our leaders, that is rebellion your talking about."

"Yes, and once the army is ready, we will rebel."

"Okay, I guess..."

"Just continue with the plan."

"These suits are uncomfortable. Must we disguise as humanoids?"

"Later, we can take them off. Just keep pretending for now, the home world will be so proud."

"Brother?"

"Yes, Forgo?"

"Ogfiagoifjgij."

"Aww, Ogfiagoifjgij to you too."

**A/N: Sorry if Sora is OOC, I try to make him work in the story. I have decided who my villain is and the clues are on my profile.**

**A thanks to**

**Glacarius**

**BlackMarionette**

**laugh-out-loud-27**

**meme12345bunny**

**Cylon One**

**For either putting this story on their Alert list or their Favorite list.**

**And a BIG thanks to *Drum roll***

**TheFlyingSeal  
**

**Promegranata**

**O. Wildish  
**

**BlackMarionette**

**Cylon One**

**For reviewing!**


End file.
